Inconsequência
by Blanxe
Summary: Você verá um dia que, por todo o caminho, eu era somente seu... ***Side-Fic de Essência***


**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta:** Não tem, por isso, perdoem os erros mais grotescos no português.

**Casal:** ItaNaru

**Gênero:** Canon, Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG

**Aviso:** Esta é uma side-fic que acompanha os arcos de Reminiscência e Essência, sendo assim, para entendê-la, necessário ter lido ambas antes, para não ficar… ainda mais confuso.

oOo

* * *

_Inconsequência_

_Dedicada à Andreia Kennen_

_

* * *

_

_Que poder é esse e o que é que eu fiz?  
Que desejo é esse que eu sempre quis?  
Fez-se paraíso dentro de mim  
Mas choveu granizo no meu jardim…_

oOo

Itachi sustentava a sua costumeira máscara de apatia em frente àquela porta, enquanto Kisame batia polidamente na mesma. Seus métodos eram diferentes dos demais membros da Akatsuki. Estavam numa missão constante para encontrar e sequestrar todos os jinchuurikis e, assim, extrair os bijuus que neles existiam. A Kisame e ele foi incumbida a abdução do hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas. O prodígio do clã Uchiha sabia de quem o garoto era filho. Fora tolice - Itachi pensava, pois agora o esforço do Yondaime estava prestes a ser considerado em vão.

Itachi tinha planos; alguns jamais fariam sentido para terceiros, mas em sua mente todos os seus passos eram meticulosamente configurados. Seus sacrifícios pessoais, mesmo que futuramente ele viesse a perecer, valeriam cada dor, cada lágrima, contida e escondida em recantos de sua alma; alma essa que forçava a manter dormente para poder concluir, sem remorsos, seus intentos.

Esperava que a porta se abrisse e revelasse o menino que seria levado até o Líder. Esperava, quem sabe, ser recepcionado com alguma resistência inútil, afinal, era apenas um moleque de doze anos que jamais seria páreo para ele e seu parceiro.

Entretanto, não esperava ser surpreendido pela intensidade daqueles olhos azuis olhando diretamente para si.

Era só uma criança.

Pequena, franzina, confusa e que sequer conhecia seu verdadeiro potencial.

Uma criança que, apesar de forte e marcada pelo fardo de ser um hospedeiro, detinha uma inocência que parecia transbordar da cor celeste de seus olhos.

E Itachi, mesmo mantendo sua fachada estóica, mesmerizou-se por aquele menino, sem sequer perceber.

O mais intrigante era tê-lo visto antes. Observara-o com o velho sannin, bem como a seus trejeitos infantis, idiotas e escandalosos de agir. Porém, somente ali, olhando-o frente à frente, aquele discreto sentimento atingiu o nukenin.

Mantendo o olhar cativo ao do mais novo, pediu para que ele saísse e foi atendido. O garoto parecia chocado e seu parceiro, um tanto violento e precipitado, queria cortar um membro do menor para que este não tentasse relutar durante o caminho de volta à Akatsuki.

Itachi não permitiria tal crueldade, já que era completamente desnecessário. Mas, a chegada de seu irmão mais novo desencadeou situações que fizeram seus planos se frustrarem.

Sasuke, seu irmãozinho, havia crescido um pouco, evoluído em alguns aspectos; entretanto, continuava impetuoso e tolo. Uma criança em todo o sentido da palavra. Sasuke o odiava mais do que nunca, seus olhos transmitiam todo o rancor e desejo de vingança que Itachi quisera, realmente, implantar no caçula.

Isso o deixava satisfeito e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionado. Todavia, não era o momento de seu irmão e sim de Naruto.

Naruto, aquele que gritava pelo nome do Uchiha mais novo e fazia com que Itachi percebesse a ligação existente entre o loiro e Sasuke.

Seria o jinchuuriki o amigo que Sasuke, futuramente, mataria para conseguir nivelar seus poderes?

Itachi deixara bem claro, antes de partir de Konoha, o que Sasuke deveria fazer para conseguir olhos iguais aos seus.

Seria aquele menino - o filho do Yondaime e detentor da Kyuubi - a quem Sasuke se afeiçoara e tentava proteger, que serviria de plataforma para chegar ao mangekyou?

Itachi sorriu, internamente.

Sasuke tinha um amigo.

Prejudicaria demais interromper o curso natural dos acontecimentos, ali, naquele instante?

Optou que não. Não seria prejudicial e sim interessante. Naruto teria a chance de lhe provar o quanto realmente valia.

A fuga aparentara ser necessária, porém, não fora. Itachi deu a desculpa a Kisame de que precisaria descansar, mas não estava debilitado a esse ponto. O que precisava acompanhar era o que se desenvolveria depois dali.

Afinal, notara muito bem a marca que Orochimaru impusera ao irmão, bem próximo ao pescoço do caçula.

oOo

Itachi estava sozinho dessa vez. Kisame retornara para o esconderijo da Akatsuki e ele se colocara atento a espionar os passos de Sasuke e Naruto até aquele momento crucial. Em instante algum, cogitara interromper ou gerar algo que amainasse aquela disputa. Simplesmente observava das sombras do Vale do Fim, o embate entre os dois garotos.

Novamente, Itachi não tinha palavras para descrever o quanto Naruto o surpreendera e, também, o cativara. O desespero que assolava o loiro era tão evidente que causara uma pequena inveja - ou ciúme - dentro do Uchiha.

Uzumaki não vacilara em sua ânsia de despertar Sasuke do pesadelo que o impulsionava a abandonar a Vila; abandonar a ele - Naruto.

Via isso, mesmo que o loiro só usasse uma outra desculpa para justificar sua teimosia em não permitir que Sasuke partisse.

Infelizmente, para Naruto, a luta terminou contra as suas expectativas. Enquanto o jinchuuriki jazia desacordado, Sasuke continuava de pé. Fora uma batalha magnífica, sem dúvidas, mas o Uchiha mais novo ainda não terminara.

Itachi percebia que era a hora.

Bastava seu caçula dar o golpe final - matar Naruto -, e tudo estaria acabado e feito: o mangekyou se ativaria.

Sem saber se tratava-se de uma inconveniente compaixão ou simples admiração pela força e carinho que Naruto demonstrara durante a luta, Itachi sentiu-se tentado a deter Sasuke.

Mas não foi preciso, embora o Uchiha nas sombras continuasse a remoer a mesma intenção ao ver o irmão cair de joelhos e ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao do garoto desacordado.

Itachi notou, internamente aturdido, a dimensão dos sentimentos de seu caçula.

Sasuke não iria matar Naruto; ele não era capaz. Era fraco e tolo.

Fraco e tolo por estar apaixonado pelo menino loiro.

Em seu peito, algo se contorceu. Algo ruim e corrosivo, embora controlável, que se esvaiu um pouco quando Sasuke se afastou do rosto do menor, levantou-se e foi embora.

Só então, Itachi saiu das sombras, caminhando na chuva até o garoto inconsciente.

Em seus quase dezoito anos de vida, nunca Itachi fora contra as suas próprias determinações, mas, dessa vez, aquilo que o invadia parecia conseguir mudar seus conceitos.

Ele ficou parado, olhando o corpo inerte de Naruto e admirando o rosto dele ser tocado, constantemente, pelos pingos de chuva.

Tão plácido e pueril.

Seguindo o exemplo do irmão, Itachi pôs-se de joelhos, fitando de perto o hospedeiro da Kyuubi. Seu braço se ergueu por debaixo do manto negro da Akatsuki, e sua mão antecipou-se até estar sentindo o calor da face molhada do garoto.

O que o impulso o levou a fazer, em seguida, foi incompreensível, mas, após acariciar aqueles três riscos na bochecha do menino, Itachi levou os lábios aos de Naruto, pressionando-os suavemente.

E Itachi sentiu, depois de tanto tempo, seu coração batendo.

Desde que matara Shisui - seu Shisui -, seu órgão vital havia parado de bater, ou apenas batia devagar demais que Itachi sequer podia senti-lo.

Mas lá estavam seus batimentos intensos contra seu peito, avisando-o que revivia e que o responsável por aquele milagre era aquele menino que conquistara também o Uchiha mais novo a ponto de fazê-lo burlar o ódio e não matá-lo.

Um tanto relutante, Itachi apartou da boca do garoto e inclinou o rosto até o ouvido dele, onde sussurrou amenamente:

- Você é especial. Ajude o meu irmãozinho tolo.

Dando um último beijo nos lábios de Naruto, Itachi se afastou, assim como Sasuke, e partiu, mas não sem antes certificar-se que Kakashi levaria o garoto para que recebesse cuidados médicos.

oOo

Quando se encontraram novamente, Naruto não era mais um menino e ele, Itachi, sequer estava presente verdadeiramente para sentir de perto o jinchuuriki.

Manipulava um outro corpo, com sua imagem, para atacar o grupo de Naruto.

De qualquer forma, o menino perdera os traços infantis, o jeito travesso e se tornara um adolescente de quinze anos cuja beleza se destacava no corpo mais desenvolvido, no rosto atraente e nos olhos mais sagazes, embora não menos puros.

Naruto continuava determinado a recuperar Sasuke, mais motivado do que nunca e nada - definitivamente nada - corromperia aquela convicção.

O coração de Itachi descompassava em ciúme, orgulho e paixão por aquele rapaz que, em meio a sua obstinação em ter Sasuke de volta, tentava mostrar-se páreo para seu mangekyou.

Ele - Naruto -, no entanto, estava deixando seu maior desejo para ir em busca de um outro amigo: Gaara, o jinchuuriki que havia sido levado por Deidara e Sasori.

Uma perda de tempo - gostaria de alertá-lo, mas cumpriu sua tarefa em, pelo menos, retardar sua chegada.

Se fosse possível ajudá-lo, o faria, mas racionalmente sabia que seus destinos não seguiam pelo mesmo caminho.

oOo

Estava perto, muito perto de confrontar-se finalmente com Sasuke. Seu caçula o procurava doentiamente, renegando o que sentia pelo jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Mas, quem era ele - Itachi - para condená-lo, quando resguardava seus próprios sentimentos?

E, no fundo, Itachi ostentava o desejo de que Sasuke não se rendesse ao amor que nutria, pois isso o faria ir de encontro a Naruto; e pensar no loiro nos braços do irmão, perturbava o nukenin.

Enquanto Naruto procurava desesperadamente por Sasuke, este buscava por si e assim, infelizmente, Itachi foi capaz de presenciar o reencontro de ambos.

Naruto parecia estranho, movido por uma vontade deslocada à sua própria natureza. Os olhos febris não emanavam pureza, mas desejo, lascívia. Lascívia esta a qual Sasuke correspondeu prontamente. Quase não foi capaz de esconder seu chakra perante o mesquinho sentimento que estava para transbordar de dentro de si.

Ciúme.

O mais intenso que já experimentara em sua vida.

Tentava se conformar sabendo que sua existência se extinguiria dentro em breve, enquanto via as suas duas pessoas mais queridas naquela dança onde roupas eram desnecessárias, onde corpos se uniam num frenesi tão perfeito que nada restava para Itachi a não ser se resignar.

Se o seu mundo fosse diferente, teria conhecido Naruto? Seu irmão ainda amaria o loiro? Itachi continuaria apaixonado por Shisui?

Comparado ao que sentia por Naruto, o que sentira por Shisui parecia menor e menos definido. Assim como Sasuke, Itachi amava verdadeiramente o jinchuuriki.

Seria muito egoísmo seu, deixar que aquele amor se consumasse ao menos uma vez?

Viu Sasuke vestir o corpo exaurido do rapaz loiro, beijá-lo e ir embora. E, repetindo o gesto do Vale do Fim, Itachi saiu de seu esconderijo e se aproximou do jovem que continuava com o rosto corado e emanando aquela aura estranhamente magnética.

Agachou-se à frente do adolescente recostado no troco largo da árvore e não hesitou em beijar os lábios inchados e avermelhados por terem sido previamente tomados por Sasuke. Sentiu o estremecer do corpo menor e apartou o toque, deparando-se com os olhos azuis o fitando.

- Você me perdoaria, Naruto-kun? - Itachi indagou, com remorso, mas beijando-o de novo. - Me perdoaria por, nesse momento, eu ser um covarde?

Mas Naruto parecia não vê-lo realmente, entretanto, mostrou-se ciente ao balbuciar seu nome arrastadamente:

- Itachi…

E o nukenin foi egoísta, daquela vez, e invadiu a boca convidativa com a língua, fazendo Naruto corresponder.

Havia algo de errado e não conseguia identificar o quê. Porém, pouco importava o motivo pelo qual Naruto buscava por sua boca, bem como o motivo dele estar retirando sua capa da Akatsuki e, em seguida, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, o trazendo para baixo.

Itachi queria ser egoísta, só uma vez.

Então, despiu o loiro das roupas, ao passo que Naruto ofegava, esperando ser tocado.

Ele o tocou como Sasuke não o fizera: acariciou-o sem pressa, mesmo que o loiro impusesse a pélvis para cima, demandando por mais.

Incoerente, Naruto pedia, suplicava arrastadamente, para que o tomasse, que o penetrasse. Buscava afoitamente pela frente da calça de Itachi, apalpando e, por fim, trazendo para fora seu membro túrgido.

Itachi foi dominado por aquele Naruto, seduzido mais do que até entao já havia sido.

Em meio a beijos obscenos, Naruto levou ate seu ânus a ereção do moreno e o fez penetrá-lo.

Mesmo sendo o submisso, era o loiro quem demandava que seu desejo fosse atendido.

Itachi atenderia cada anseio de Naruto, se ele realmente, um dia, pudesse ser seu.

Mas Itachi só tinha aquele momento para fazer valer por uma vida inteira ao lado dele.

Tendo as pernas do jinchuuriki abraçando sua cintura, Itachi ainda encontrou resistência nas paredes internas que há minutos atrás haviam sido abusadas pelo irmão; o gozo de Sasuke continuava lá, facilitando o deslizar de seu sexo para o interior do loiro.

Quando atingiu o fundo, Naruto arfou de prazer e Itachi retroagiu, sendo empurrado pelas mãos do rapa abaixo de si. O adolescente o puxou de volta, cravando as unhas curtas na pele alva de seus quadris e, em seguida, repetiu a ação para que saísse de seu corpo, comandando seus movimentos, usando-o para se satisfazer.

Itachi o beijava e respirava pesadamente ante a sensação do calor ao redor de sua masculinidade; o ânus se contraia, apertando-o e tirando seu controle. Acariciava os fios loiros, enquanto suas bocas moviam-se lentamente.

Naruto o estimulava apertando suas nádegas e forçando Itachi, naquela pegada firme, a estocá-lo internamente com mais vigor e profundidade.

E quando estava completamente entorpecido e nada mais era do que um homem sedento por aquele corpo, Naruto permitiu que guiasse os próprios movimentos, desesperados, empalando o loiro com toda a necessidade que o dominava.

Naruto contorcia-se, satisfeito. Em frenesi, gemia, o beijava, libertava seus cabelos negros e entrelaçava os dedos aos fios lisos, forçando a ir até seu pescoço e chupar o local a ponto de marcá-lo.

Itachi o marcou, escutando o ronronar do rapaz em puro deleite.

Seu Naruto.

Ele poderia ser seu, ao menos naquele instante.

- Meu… - Naruto murmurou, junto ao seu ouvido, levando Itachi ao ápice.

Foi incapaz de deter o forte orgasmo que estremeceu seu corpo inteiro. Naruto o fez, num último movimento, fincar-se bem fundo em seu interior e o manteve preso ali, enquanto o preenchia com seu sêmen.

Os gemidos do loiro eram abafados em seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sofria espasmos contínuos pelo gozo que o abatia e sujava seu abdômen.

Foram longos segundos vertiginosos, entre ofegos e palpitações cardíacas erráticas, até que Itachi finalmente abriu os olhos e sorriu sincero depois de anos sem o fazê-lo, expressando o quanto aquele momento fora importante para si.

Naruto lambeu os lábios do moreno, quase como um filho de raposa faria, e mostrou seu cansaço ao tentar se aninhar nos braços dele.

Algo continuava estranho e, ainda sem desligar seus corpos, Itachi foi verificar, deparando-se com o portão do lacre da Kyuubi. Parecia que aquela era a mente de Naruto: as galerias com a água turva que subia por suas pernas, lembrava muito um sistema de esgoto e imaginar isso fez com que o Uchiha torcesse o nariz.

Mas, o animal que estava preso prendeu a sua atenção. Era a primeira vez que se via frente a frente com o demônio. Era aquele o ser o qual a Akatsuki estava atrás. Seria tão fácil abduzir Naruto agora, mas simplesmente não mais queria.

_**- Não tinha noção de que o fedelho tinha tanto charme.**_ - o nove caudas ironizou. - _**Dois Uchihas em uma noite.**_

Itachi não sabia que aquele ser podia se comunicar, mas isso facilitaria sua busca por respostas.

_- Tem algo de errado com ele._ - atestou. _- O que é?_

_**- Você é a prova de que todo Uchiha é mesmo pedante. -**_ Kyuubi retorquiu, aninhado do outro lado das grades. _**- Quer mesmo saber? O pirralho está no cio.**_

Itachi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em um gesto esnobe e intrigado, fazendo Kyuubi prontamente tentar se defender:

_**- O quê? Não me olhe assim; foi ele quem quis.**_

_- Cio com que finalidade? -_ Itachi indagou, seriamente, não querendo sequer cogitar o propósito daquilo por si próprio.

_**- Não pode sentir, Uchiha, a finalidade desse cio?**_

E Itachi vasculhou mentalmente cada recanto do garoto e encontrou.

_- Isso é…_

Impossível - queria dizer, assustado, mas Kyuubi confirmou:

_**- É um filhote que acabou de ser gerado.**_

Internamente pasmo, era pouco para definir o estado de Itachi naquele momento. Seus pensamentos se formavam rapidamente, tentando achar um meio de firmar algo coerente, uma atitude, e essa se formou logo em seguida.

_**- O que pretende fazer?**_ - Kyuubi indagou, desconfiado, sentindo o Uchiha manipular a mente de Naruto.

_- Vou apagar qualquer traço de memória desse meu encontro com ele._

_**- Por quê?**_ - Kyuubi questionou, confuso. _**- Por que fazer isso quando poderia…**_ - pausou um momento e como se houvesse confirmado algo, atestou: _**- Vai perder a diversão toda, não é?**_

_- Ele não precisa disso._ - replicou Itachi. _- Quando eu me for, Sasuke e ele podem ficar bem._

_**- Uchiha resignado.**_ - Kyuubi riu com escarninho. _**- Quem diria que eu encontraria um honrado.**_

_- E vai manter essa sua boca maldita fechada sobre o que aconteceu agora a pouco._ - o moreno ameaçou.

_**- Por que eu faria isso?**_ - Kyuubi rebateu, desdenhoso.

Itachi sorriu de canto e afirmou:

_- Porque você gosta e se preocupa com ele. Não vai querer ver o Naruto-kun sofrendo. Ele não precisa disso, Kyuubi._

_**- Ora, suma daqui.**_ - O demônio de caudas emanou um chakra violento. _**- Faça o que tiver que fazer e suma.**_

_- Cuide dele._ - Itachi pediu e antes de deixar o subconsciente de Naruto, escutou o bijuu resmungar.

_**- Idiota apaixonado. O que esse fedelho tem? Mel no rabo?**_

Itachi saiu da mente do garoto e, com um instante de pesar, terminou de lacrar as lembranças do que acabara de ocorrer entre eles.

Naruto tinha muito que viver, muito que dividir com Sasuke. Não poderia permitir ser uma sombra eterna para eles.

Isolou o ciúme que ameaçou surgir ao imaginá-los felizes juntos e beijou novamente o jovem loiro que havia adormecido. Vestiu-o, exatamente como Sasuke havia feito anteriormente e o olhou com tristeza.

Era difícil, principalmente depois do que a raposa dissera.

Sorriu e tocou a barriga de Naruto por baixo da roupa.

- Seja forte, pequenino, e tome conta desses dois cabeças-duras por mim.

Quando encontrou com o loiro algumas horas depois, tudo o que Itachi demonstrou foi apatia. Mesmo que por dentro o amor pulsasse forte, fez o que precisava: conversou e, com o corvo, deixou parte de seu chakra no rapaz para que pudesse conversar com Sasuke, se fosse necessário.

Depois que partiu para sua luta com o irmão mais novo, não houve mais volta. Por isso, rezou mentalmente para que Sasuke encontrasse paz com sua vingança, compreendesse tudo da maneira certa e que fosse capaz de cuidar bem de Naruto e do bebê.

Um filho…

Sorriu em seus momentos finais, sem mais enxergar, mas sentindo que de alguma forma, as coisas ficariam bem.

Ainda que Naruto jamais viesse saber que fora amado por aquele nukenin.

oOo

_Você verá um dia__  
__que por todo o caminho  
eu __era somente seu__  
__eu era somente seu…_

oOo

Fim

* * *

Notas:

Presente de niver pra autora e beta Andréia Kennen!

Bem, Andie, fiz o meu melhor, achando que poderia ser melhor, mas espero realmente que goste desse meu humilde gesto para comemorar essa data especial.

Eu desejo a você tudo de bom e que continue alcançando seus objetivos e nunca desista do seu sonho (eu te aporrinho de qualquer jeito se pensar em desistir)...

Para aqueles que leram junto com a Andie, espero que tenha sido uma boa side-fic e que um pouco da visão do Itachi sobre a história, tenha sido legal de acompanhar... Ou criar mais nó na cabecinha de vocês!

Sobre a atualização da **The Sacred Line**... Desculpe a demora, o capítulo está pronto, betado e assim que eu terminar de ajeitá-lo, colocarei online, ok?

Um grande abraço pra todos

Blanxe


End file.
